warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leopardclawxx
on my 3ds and chat dose work but i can not enter words can u help? Vixy its ok. while im on here for this week, can we talk page chat? oh and can you make a charart for me i cant do them here in virginia. i wpuld like a golden yellowish orange tom warrior with dark red eyes. look at my avatar to see the pelt color i would like for kyo (the charart) thanks and i missed you, Vixy *hugs* im soo happy to be back. but only this week. im on vacation and i have free wifi. i hope we can talk some more while my ds is being dumb. btw, tell people about my 1 week return k? sorry i can not sign my name for real. vixy i will be stalking chat Chat You. Chat. NowJust close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 16:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I would love to chat with you. =) and of course we can be friends 18:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, I wanted to give you something. I made this for you this morning and I thought you might like it: here =) 18:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome =D that's how I see you. 18:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) You should know that The Rise Series has been reviewed on my user page. :) 14:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Question I have been trying to make a charart, but I can't find the right color for her fur. Do you know how to find a realistic ginger color? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 18:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) We're all playing a random guess-the-country game o.o IRC? 20:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Help urgently needed! Okay, so you know when you change your sig, everything with your sig on it changes to be your new sig? How do you do that????? Because I've just changed mine and I want all my old ones to look like it. You can see the new one here: WSW's resident llama fangirl! 16:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Scar Wars? So you used my ScarWars idea? All credits go to me XD I did mention it! :D [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 02:57, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I GOT IT! I know what we can write a collab about! I know, oh yes do I have an idea!!!! Perhaps lame idea (But Little thinks it's amazing) : Rock's Life (why is he in the tunnels anyway?! Not his life in the tunnels, that we get kinda boring) [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 01:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Nav Bar Hey Leopardclaw, I'm not sure if you know this, but the link for your name under the Administration tab in the nav bar is broken. It leads to a user called XxLeopardclawxx, who doesn't exist. Again, sorry for bothering you if you're already aware of this >< Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 23:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hm... okay, I guess =) I don't really have any questions in mind right now, except to ask you how you write so well, but I may think of some in the future, so I'll stay as your... "apprentice" XD for now. Thanks though! =) 20:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) kay thanks ^^ btw congrast on your 5000th edit 00:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: I quite adore my sleeping turtle, thank you very much. He's too cute for words. <3 Hey Leopard! Monthy Prompts? I got a good first line prompt: There was an odd scent in the air... I love the monthy prompts, they give me ideas! What happened to the rock charart? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 21:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible for you to delete any traces of me? Tell me now WHat how? Srry I'm getting rly confused How How do you change the font of writing? Also, how do you chose a good color for a ginger cat, for a charart? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,]][[User talk:Splashcloud| '''it has fish! ><)))•>]] 01:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Contests Has enough time passed that i can make a writing contest now? Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 13:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Charart Hi Leopard, so I need a charart for a leetle birdeh. (Aka me!) Just let me know the info you need) -- 06:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 09:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Aww...I'm blocked, because I'm changing my name to Scarletsky. I hate the name Skyflight anyway. So, if you get confused because there are loads of WCs editing, it's probably me. Will I get banned because of it? I think Twi got banned for a bit... (I copied and pasted the sig) Here you are, Leopard. :3 So cute x3 -Millie Re: Gotta love blanket messages x3. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 14:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Leopard.... >:D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 10:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: I has no idea why there is a floaty cat on my talk. I must've been bored when I put it on. ouo;; 18:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Charart Thanks Leopard! Its great!!! --sJaymoon Life is a song 21:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ahem... You have some explaining to do... Y U GIVE ME CHAMELEON CIRCUIT ADDICTION? That is all. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo Boyfriend Currently watching a movie with Matt Smith. I turned on the TV and I was like, "he looks familiar" and then I remembered the billion pictures you've shown me of him. 20:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) He takes his mother's virginity, FYI. xDDD. Your signature is hilarious. It just sounds so... wrong. Hehehe. 19:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Gift Art Here's a picture for you! 18:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ;.; I'll miss you, Leo, you know that <3333333333333 At least I can message you through here <333 09:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC) sure ;.; <33333 09:17, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Question :) I'm doing your prizes, so I have a question. What does Birdpaw look like? I decided she shall have her charart done :) [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I AM Time LORD- brilliant! Same with your ocupation! DW!!!!!! <3333333 I'm happy I'm back! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Birdpaw BIRDPAW!!!! Next will be Moonstone.... [[User:Littlewillow|'Little']][[User talk:Littlewillow| Go Canada!]] 17:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Coding I do have a page called User:Splashcloud/Sig where I put the coding. Unless you mean something else. [[User:Splashcloud|'C'l''''''o'u'd''''''C'l'a'''n]][[User talk:Splashcloud|'''i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'S'o''''''f't'l'''y '''F'a'l''''''l'i'n'''g]][[User:Splashcloud|'''o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a''''''t'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'''e]] 18:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Too bad that message was late. XDDD I'll be on chat at around 8-9PM my time.... not sure what that is your time, but whatever XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 00:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Ths is How... I view you. :) One of your prizes for winning my contest. I am still confused about the siggie thing. [[User:Splashcloud|'''C'l'o''''''u'd'C''''''l'a'n']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'i's']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'S'o''''''f't'l'''y '''F'a'l''''''l'i'n'''g]][[User:Splashcloud|'''o'n'e']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'d'e'a''''''t'h']][[Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|'a't']][[User:Splashcloud|'a']][[User talk:Splashcloud|'t'i'm'e']] 06:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Get ready for some scary internet talk... LOL IKR? Timezones suck. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!''']] 08:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Been in California for the summer. Been on my phone for a lot of it. Found my computer charger, so I'll be on more. How are you? =) Storm-y 18:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear, I'm good too, thanks ^^ and d'awwww.... I'm sorry you left...... on the other hand.... DW ftw 8DD Storm-y 18:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) My Siggy Ahem. You have some explaining to do... Hazeleye 02:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC)